<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>0 Days Ghost Free by bone_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914690">0 Days Ghost Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_boi/pseuds/bone_boi'>bone_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Danny is Ace, Danny is Depressed, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Trans Male Character, chat fic, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_boi/pseuds/bone_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine: danny :(<br/>danny: (  ._.)<br/>Jasmine: :((<br/>danny: :/<br/>football pro: woah nerd talk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello, Exposition!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there was a surprising Lack of text fics in here and im an obsessive Bitch so HERE WE GO YALL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Jasmine Fenton </b> added <b>Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, </b> and <b>14 others</b> to the chat.</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>this is due to Mr. Lancer’s demand for us to stay in contact, due to ghost attacks. Please dont be disrespectful :(</p><p><b>Dash: </b>oh fuck yeah another place to dump on fenturd </p><p><b>Daniel: </b>hey!</p><p><b>Samantha: </b>ew how do we change our names</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>theres an options button in the top right </p><p><b> <em>Samantha Manson</em> </b> <em> changed their name to </em> <b> <em>sam</em> </b></p><p><b>sam: </b>much better</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>nothing inappropriate! This is for security reasons!</p><p><b>Dash: </b>fuck that</p><p><b> <em>Dash Baxter</em> </b> <em> changed their name to </em> <b> <em>football pro</em> </b></p><p><b>Daniel: </b>lame</p><p><b>football pro: </b>shut up fen tit</p><p><b>Daniel: </b>ouch</p><p><b>Tucker: </b>d a n i e l </p><p><b> <em>Daniel Fenton </em> </b> <em> changed their name to </em> <b> <em>danny </em> </b></p><p><b>danny: </b>happy?</p><p><b>Tucker: </b> <em> d a n i e l </em></p><p><b>sam: </b>daniel lmao</p><p><b>danny: </b>&gt;:( </p><p><b>football pro: </b>ha NERD</p><p><b>Kwan: </b>lol </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>ew is this a chat with the losers? </p><p><b>football pro: </b>now we can make thier lives more miserable! </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>or i can moderate this since you guys are clearly incapable of it </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>another fenton? How many losers are there?</p><p><b>danny: </b>real vote of confidence thanks </p><p><b>Tucker: </b>dude we been knew</p><p><b>football pro: </b>losers who know theyre losers what</p><p><b>sam: </b>self awareness is a curse</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>idk what that word means lol</p><p><b>sam: </b>someone stab me</p><p><b>danny: </b>mood </p><p><b>Tucker: </b>shut up emos </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>danny :(</p><p><b>danny: </b> ( ._.)</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>:(( </p><p><b>danny: </b>:/ </p><p><b>football pro: </b>woah nerd talk</p><p><b>danny: </b>&gt;:/ </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>&gt;:’(((</p><p><b>sam: </b>danny just agree stop being a lil bitch abt it</p><p><b>danny: </b>yeah what about what happened last time </p><p><b>Tucker: </b>that wasnt even her fault dude </p><p><b>danny: </b>&gt;:(</p><p><b>sam: </b>stop being a wuss you have literally nothing else to do</p><p><b>danny: </b>and what if i do </p><p><b>Tucker: </b>you dont </p><p><b>danny: </b>:’/ </p><p><b>football pro: </b>damn even slammed by his friends </p><p><b>Kwan: </b>oof </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>danny dump wednesday </p><p><b>danny: </b>everyday is danny dump day </p><p><b>sam: </b>drama queen</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>hes not wrong </p><p><b>danny: </b>whose side are you on anyways</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>our side, obviously</p><p><b>football pro: </b>vals is totally one of us</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>uh uh remember when you guys outkast me </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>that was some cruel shit </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>but we totally apologized! </p><p><b>danny: </b>you dropped her like trash! </p><p><b>Starr: </b>but welcomed her back </p><p><b>danny: </b>dude people arent toys dont play with them </p><p><b>sam: </b>woah danny thats kinda deep from you</p><p><b>danny: </b>your goth poetry nights are hard to forget </p><p><b>football pro: </b>why should we care youre just some broke loser </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>we arent broke? </p><p><b>danny: </b>jazz n o -</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>danny has cash? </p><p><b>danny: </b>no no i wont do this again </p><p><b>sam: </b>damn character development? </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>hes learning im so proud</p><p><b>Tucker: </b>d u d e and not date paulina? </p><p><b>Tucker: </b>the goddess herself?</p><p><b>football pro: </b>simp</p><p><b>danny: </b>s i m p </p><p><b>danny: </b>i take it back </p><p><b>football pro: </b>me and fentitty agreeing </p><p><b>football pro: </b>disGUSTING </p><p><b>sam: </b>he is a simp tho</p><p><b>Tucker: </b>Dont test me ill cry at you</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>ugh simps they are compelling though </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>its nice to be worshipped uwu </p><p><b>sam: </b>never uwu again ill barf </p><p><b>danny: </b>u w u </p><p><b>sam: </b>i stg </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>oh i almost forgot!</p><p><b> <em>Jasmine Fenton </em> </b> <em> changed the chat name to </em> <b> <em>Casper High Group Chat</em> </b></p><p><b>danny: </b>you really suck at naming things</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>rude</p><p><b>sam: </b>he do be having a point </p><p><b>Tucker: </b>its fine for now we can change it later if necessary </p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>B E W A R E !</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>this gc was such a bad move</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>i mean we might finally stop hating dash </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>not likely</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>dude you blew off a chance to be with paulina!!! </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>yeah so</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>listen shes dumped me as soon as i wasnt popular again </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>sams right shes fake as Fuck </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>:)</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>wont stop me look at her dude!! </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>yep. Shes attractive. Cool. </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>dont you still wanna get in on that tho?? </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>not rly tbh </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>huh </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>what? </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>are you actually taking your meds? </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>jazz is making me :/ </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>hey at least you wont wanna die anymore</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>yeah but rip my pp</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>F</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>maybe youll use your brain more than your dick </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>oh ha ha &gt;:( </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>sam this is a catastrophe we gotta mourn</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>ok mournings over i still have bio to do </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>do you want help with it? </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>its whatever im almost done </p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>no stop doing that</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b> <em> its c ur s e d </em></p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>s t o p s T O P - </p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>OKAY I HAVENT STARTED IT </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>sam you are a cruel bitch</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>damn right i am</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Basty Nurger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tech Kink: hes trying to hit you through telepathy i think<br/>Phanten: its creepy<br/>Phanten: wish i could just sink through the floor<br/>Phanten: o h w a i t<br/>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: dont you dare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for the support! right off the bat too! it means a lot to me, and if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know!!!<br/>a few things for background since idk if ill fit them in:<br/>1) this is before danny knows jazz knows hes part ghost, and i forget exactly when she lets him know but oh well<br/>2) danny is FtM bc i love that headcannon but hes only out to tucker (and his family ofc)<br/>3) its v hard for me to modernize this bc most of the stuff in the show is modern enough to not sound weird in 2020 :')))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Casper High Group Chat</b>
</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>yo who wants to go to nasty burger </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>if ur paying </p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>im down bro! </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>we can all go its not a big deal </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>nb with dash? No thanks </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>come on danny the joints big enough </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>i agree i prefer eating tofu in peace</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>these geeks werent invited anyways, valerie</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>and now they are, dash</p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>i guess they arent <em>so</em> bad </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>look we can just stay on the other side of the restaurant </p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>i wanted to try the new bacon nasty fries anyways </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>fine whatever</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>cool its about time </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>get anywhere near me fendick and ill deck you</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>oof very scary </p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>are we not going to nasty burger </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>you live like a half block away we got longer to go dumbass</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>danny we are literally waiting on you</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>damn sorry i dont control the rate at which lobsters die </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>tf? </p>
<p><b>danny: </b> <em> image1.png </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>thats the original isnt it</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>yes</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>tell the lobsters to stop dying then jesus </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>the lobsters dont listen sam you know that!</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>dude just leave </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>ill just tell jazz</p>
<p><b>Jasmine: </b>no need ill distract them </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>thank</p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>why do i feel like im missing something </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>nothing important</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>what language did the nerd slip into </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>wheres star? </p>
<p><b>Star: </b>my parents wont let me out </p>
<p><b>Star: </b>said ‘its too dangerous’ </p>
<p><b>Star: </b>and ‘what if a ghost attacks’ </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>thats stupid af</p>
<p><b>Star: </b>tell me about it </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>how am i supposed to enjoy my nasty burger without you?</p>
<p><b>Star: </b>i dont know!</p>
<p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>B E W A R E ! </em> </b>
</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>i can feel dash staring at me </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>ignore him</p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>hes trying to hit you through telepathy i think</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>its creepy </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>wish i could just sink through the floor</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>o h w a i t </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>dont you dare </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>this is step one bro </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>step one to not being constantly bullied </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>i wanna die fully this time its not worth it </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>you dont mean that</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>stop being right </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>hey on the bright side </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>bacon nasty fries </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>:/ </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>when can we ditch</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>theyre starting to make me uncomfortable </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>fuck</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>what</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>ah well fuck </p>
<p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Casper High Group Chat</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>is everyone ok?</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>danny tuck and i are fine </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>no one fucking asked</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>wow you are dumb huh</p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>me and dash are fine </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>what happened?</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>what do you think? </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>ghost attack </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>im sick and tired of these shitty ghosts </p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>but danny phantom will help right?</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>of course he will </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>hes going to safv me again :D </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>s u r e </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>whats that supposed to mean bat wings</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>guys we gotta GO</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>why fucker toley </p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b> <em> because </em> phantom said so</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>is everyone out? </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>what about danny? </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>hes fine you should all get out of here</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>and why should we</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>because theres a ghost on the loose dipshit! </p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>she makes a good argument bro</p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>what about you losers</p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>not that i care</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>we’ll be fine </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>danny has shit luck with ghosts </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>ya know being a fenten</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>what does that have to do with shit </p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>they make ghost tech? To capture ghosts? </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>they may be ectoplasim but they arent stupid </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>most at least</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>got that right </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>so what are you two gonna do? </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>Fenton Thermos </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>tf? </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>its a thermos that catches ghosts </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>then sends them back to the ghost zone when used properly</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>can it hold soup? </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>its for ghosts </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>yeah but can it?</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>No </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>just get over here you guys </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>yeah but where are you?</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>uh the end of the road </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>i thought you- shit nvm </p>
<p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>B E W A R E !</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>fucking skulker </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>this bitch</p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>i have the thermos </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>give it to me you cant run for shit </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>can you just focus </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>hes gonna grill my buns </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>damn what a shame</p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>f i ne sam take it</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>ight omw danny</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>ANYTIME SAM</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>IM T RY I N G</p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>guys the preps are getting nosey </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>LIE</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>literally anything but the truth</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>dkah13-(^&amp;</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>o u c h </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>why am i the distraction </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>i have thermos danny is ghost </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>:/</p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>sAM PL E A S E </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>IM ON MY WAY CHILL</p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>guys? </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>its been four minutes yall </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>fucking SKULKER </p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>youre alive thank fuck </p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>barely </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>tell me why he likes hunting me again</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>i dont think we need to </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>youre right</p>
<p><b>Tech Kink: </b>what do i tell them theyre being real nosey now help</p>
<p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>were on our way back dw </p>
<p><b>Phanten: </b>im getting the thermos to the portal </p>
<p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Casper High Group Chat</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>what happened you guys? </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>ghost</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>no shit </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>we’re getting the thermos to fenton works </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>why do you guys get to fight ghosts huh</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>professional ghost hunter parents dude</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>as his best friends we get benefits </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b> that doesnt <em> sound </em>like a benefit</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>yeah but can you put ghost fighter on your resume </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>does danny phantom have to apply for jobs </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>why would you even want to know </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>does he have to like, go to the ghost dmv for his hunting license? </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>how would we know? </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>you guys are always seen around him though </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>he steals from my parents </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>uhm no</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>hes danny thats why</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>which one the nerd or the hero </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>HEY!</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>fenton hes a trouble magnet dude</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>thanks tuck</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>np bro </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>a loser and bad luck? Wow</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>yeah remember when mayor mastors accidentally blasted him </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>please stop there </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>what are you a coward </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>what no </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>i just hate that guy </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>what why</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>see the zapping </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>and hes a shitbag</p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>hes creepy too </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>well that goes without saying</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>whats so wrong about mayor masters?</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>hes not all hes cranked up to be </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>i mean look at what he did </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>‘controlled the weather’ but just rained down terror? </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>hmmm good point vals</p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>his cats are creepy </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>wait he actually got cats</p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>yeah they sneak out and kill birds in front of my house </p>
<p><b>danny: </b> <em> he actually got the lonely guy cats l m a o </em></p>
<p><b>sam: </b>dskjfkls</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>why is this so funny</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>what arent you telling us fenturd </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>i HATE him so i told him to get lonely guy cats because of- certain shit </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>cats are better than the alternative </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>tea? </p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>No</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>no ill hurl </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>not on this topic </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>damn you guys are secretive </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>to be fair you treat them like trash </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>again whose side are you on valerie</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>no ones im on my own </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>i walk a lonely road </p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>someone hold the thermos im gonna strangle her </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>you couldnt noodle arms </p>
<p><b>Tucker: </b>bet</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>fine bet </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>and now theyre fighting in the middle of the sidewalk </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>i love my friends </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>n e r d s </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>i hope they both lose </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>sams gonna win</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>for sure </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>who won? </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>come on sis i need some tea </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>sam</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>had to drag tuck </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>weak bitch</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>amen</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>at least he wasnt holding the thermos </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>lets just go</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>damn i missed the nerd fight</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>it happened often dw</p>
<p><b>danny: </b>valid </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>unlike tucker</p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>tucker drag day </p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>sam said fuck tucker rights</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>techno geek had no rights anyway</p>
<p><b> <em>football pro </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>Tucker Foley</em> </b> <em> ’s name to </em> <b> <em>techno geek</em> </b></p>
<p><b>Paulina: </b>ohh good one </p>
<p><b>Valerie: </b>yeah ive never heard it before :/ </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>shut up im smart </p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>as smart as my uncle lol </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>which one</p>
<p><b>Kwan: </b>welcome to the rice fields </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>HEY! </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>lmao</p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>im seeing you at 9 am sharp tomorrow fen-tonio </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>how many of those names are in the auto suggest? </p>
<p><b>football pro: </b>YOURE DEAD FENTON </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>well- </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>sam ill throw you</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>bet </p>
<p><b>danny: </b>im not as dumb as tucker </p>
<p><b>sam: </b>damn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i didnt know how to spell vegetarian before this uwu </p>
<p>find me! eating toast! smoking crack (not rly drugs are Bad)! hitting a home run!<br/>tumblr: b-one-b-oi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. going Toast!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phanten: if he finds it we’re toast<br/>Tech Kink: im going toast<br/>Phanten: dont make me laugh im upset<br/>Tech Kink: im going t o a s t -<br/>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: t u c k e r<br/>Tech Kink: :-)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of my insp comes from "Fenton of the Opera" bc me and my brother have been trying to memorize this stupid ytp and now all i can hear when im trying to sleep is 'i m f u  ck in g gh o sts' which will haunt me forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>techno geek: </b>danny has no heart pass it on </p><p><b>danny: </b>untrue </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>say that to my broken apple pen </p><p><b>danny: </b>dude you left it on the floor</p><p><b>danny: </b>its gonna get stepped on </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>it was brand new!</p><p><b>sam: </b>dannys right for once dude</p><p><b>danny: </b>&gt;:’( </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>no one loves me :( </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>this is where you correct me </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>oh come on guys </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>are you guys even at school i didnt see you on the bus</p><p><b>danny: </b>i walk</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>or i drive him sam and tucker </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>i didnt know you could drive </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>yeah well you dont talk to over half the school </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>why should i asociarse con ellos?</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>associate with them?* fuck</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>a lot of them are interesting people</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>like your loser brother yeah right</p><p><b>danny: </b>hey im still here</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>:/</p><p><b>danny: </b>understandable have a nice day</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>lol</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>omg i just laughed at a losers joke what is happening </p><p><b>sam: </b>its called not being an awful human it looks good on you</p><p><b>football pro: </b>fen ton of dicks? funny? what the fuck </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>they arent that bad you guys you just dont wanna admit it</p><p><b>danny: </b>:)</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>except tucker </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>hEY</p><p><b>sam: </b>trash tucker thursday </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>i like it better when we drag danny</p><p><b>danny: </b>betrayal of the highest count</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>the bell just rang </p><p><b>football pro: </b>FUCK KWAN WHERE ARE YOU</p><p><b>Kwan: </b>in homeroom? </p><p><b>football pro: </b>then where am i? </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>youre in the wrong homeroom dash</p><p><b>Kwan: </b>BROOO </p><p><b>football pro: </b>B R O O O </p><p><b>sam: </b>shhh theyre communicating </p><p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>B E W A R E ! </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>im gonna cry </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>bro why </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>this f uck i n g gc </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>i dont really mind it anymore</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>i mean yeah dash is an asshole but</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>its not that bad? </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>but what about technus </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>if he finds it we’re toast </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>im going toast </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>dont make me laugh im upset</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b> <em> im going t o a s t -  </em></p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>t u c k e r </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>:-) </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>operation make danny laugh is a success </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>suck my dick tucker </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>gay</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>i still have that pic </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>what pic sam w h a t  p i c</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>two bros cuddling at the gorilla exhibit </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>i thought it was destroyed!!!!!</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>always make more than one copy tuck </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>sam stop being scary and edgy for five minutes </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>you mean die </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>well sam is fine </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>ew lancer is first class today </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>why would you remind me </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>:) </p><p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Casper High Group Chat</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>lancer is so l a m e </p><p><b>football pro: </b>what i say depends on if hes in here</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>i may be a goody two shoes but im not stupid </p><p><b>football pro: </b>lancer is a total j e r k </p><p><b>danny: </b>says the one constantly on his good side </p><p><b>football pro: </b>this is his good side? </p><p><b>football pro: </b>i had some spelling issues and he failed the entire essay! </p><p><b>football pro: </b>the c- is gonna ruin my gpa for college </p><p><b>danny: </b>if i did that id get a big fat F</p><p><b>techno geek: </b>its good you study then</p><p><b>sam: </b>right danny :) </p><p><b>danny: </b>oh wow would you look at the time </p><p><b>sam: </b>goddammit danny </p><p><b>danny: </b>i was busy!!</p><p><b>sam: </b>doing what sleeping </p><p><b>danny: </b>i wish jesus </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>mood</p><p><b>sam: </b>no you did NOT give up studying for doomed </p><p><b>danny: </b> well i <em> did </em> study a little bit </p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>arent your study guides still in the basement </p><p><b>danny: </b>the old ones yeah </p><p><b>football pro: </b>dude stfu lancers teaching </p><p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>did anyone pay attention </p><p><b>danny: </b>yeah tucker beat me 2 to 5 </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>maybe next time danny boy </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>to the lesson idiots </p><p><b>danny: </b>last time i did that i passed out </p><p><b>sam: </b>i did bc these jerks cant focus for shit </p><p><b>football pro: </b>i tried but lancer is boring as hell</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>i just get that nerd to do my homework</p><p><b>danny: </b>thats nerd appropriation </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>us nerds word hard on your homework ya know</p><p><b>sam: </b>but not your own?</p><p><b>danny: </b>OOP BUSTED</p><p><b>Jasmine: </b>hows that algebra homework danny </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>H A </p><p><b>danny: </b>actually im over halfway done j a z z </p><p><b> <em>danny </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>Jasmine Fenton</em> </b> <em> ’s name to </em> <b> <em>jazz</em> </b></p><p><b>danny: </b>ngl it bothered me</p><p><b>jazz: </b>me too thanks</p><p><b>sam: </b>wow the fenton siblings can get along who knew</p><p><b>danny: </b>wow sam can shut up </p><p><b>football pro: </b>you have the algebra homeowrk done?</p><p><b>danny: </b>read dash halfway done </p><p><b>football pro: </b>better than nothing</p><p><b>sam: </b>i wouldn- nvm go ahead dash </p><p><b>danny: </b>im not that mean i probably got them all wrong you dont want mine </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>dash why dont you just ask for a study session </p><p><b>football pro: </b>cause that means being around these losers </p><p><b>danny: </b>plus sams the only one with a brain</p><p><b>techno geek: </b>im right here danny</p><p><b>danny: </b>tucker</p><p><b>danny: </b>my best friend</p><p><b>danny: </b>you suck at algebra </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>no i dont!</p><p><b>sam: </b>eeeeeh </p><p><b>Star: </b>why are you guys still talking with these geeks</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>they arent even that bad star youre just shallow </p><p><b>danny: </b>oh shit</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>you did not jsut say that </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>and what if i did </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>whatre you gonna do </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>not let me sit with you at lunch </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>thats exactly what im gonna do!</p><p><b>Valerie: </b>s h a l l o w </p><p><b>sam: </b>ive never been more proud </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>can it you goth freak </p><p><b>sam: </b>:/ </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>can you feel the cold crushing goth indifference </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>cause she just froze this entire hallway </p><p><b>danny: </b>idk if that was her tuck</p><p><b>football pro: </b>GHOST</p><p><b>football pro: </b>IN THE LOCKER ROOMMS </p><p><b>danny: </b>you have to be SHITTING ME </p><p><b>Kwan: </b>its trying to shove dash in his lcoker!</p><p><b>Paulina: </b>wheres that danny phantom boy?</p><p><b>sam: </b>im gonna hurl</p><p><b>Kwan: </b>can someone call somebody to help?</p><p><b>Kwan: </b>dash is getting swirlied! </p><p>
  <strike><b>danny: </b>wish i could see that </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> one message was deleted  </em>
</p><p><b>sam: </b>danny shouldnt you be calling your parents </p><p><b>danny: </b>nah i got it or jazz</p><p><b>jazz: </b>im uh</p><p><b>jazz: </b>on the other side of the school yep </p><p><b>techno geek: </b>o-O </p><p><b>sam: </b>ignoring that, you have the thermos</p><p><b>danny: </b>no sam i charged after a ghost completely unprepared </p><p><b>Paulina: </b>oh where is phantom? </p><p><b>Valerie: </b>girl you gotta get a better crush </p><p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>B E W A R E !</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>i stg if theres another ghost today ill throw myself into the thermos </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>come on its not that bad</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>I WASNT PLAYING DOOMED LAST NIGHT SAM </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>I WAS HUNTING GHOSTS ALL NIGHT </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>sounds like a you problem my guy </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>thanks for all of your support </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>who is it? </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>“I AM SOCKER WITH POWER OVER ALL THINGS SOCK!” </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>another lame bitch </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>a sock ghost wtf </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>please tell me that wasnt you i just heard hit the wall</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>alright then it wasnt </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>just thermos him already danny </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>IM TRYING </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>THEN TRY HARDER</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>BRILLIANT IDEA SAM </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>stop just focus on socker or whatever </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>&gt;:( </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>danny</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>danny you good </p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>seriously youre worrying me</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>if drained and exhausted is good</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>im stellar</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>please tell me you didnt transform in front of dash </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>god no </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>but it was close </p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>you still in the locker room </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>hiding in my shower</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>omw</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>ill wait outside </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>i just heard kwan and dash leave</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>maybe</p><p><b>Phanten: </b>idk</p><p><b>Tech Kink: </b>real specific bro </p><p><b>Phanten: </b>IM HIDING IN A SHOWER TUCKER</p><p><b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>b o y s </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>seriously please give me more insp i have like 6 chapters done and idk where im going h e l p -<br/>another chapt coming up in a few hours just gonna let this one sit for a bit uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emo vs Goth vs Eboy vs Skater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paulina: dont judge ME emo girl<br/>sam: i am GOTH!<br/>danny: there is a difference <br/>techno geek: yeah but you were totally an eboy <br/>danny: you said youd never bring that up again<br/>sam: wait wait do you have pictures?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY I GOT THE TIMELINE!!!! chapter one is just after Torrent of Terror and chapter seven is going to be the day of Urban Jungle because i wanna capture that my own way <br/>I'm gonna change some plot because its stupid and im changing everything in Phantom Planet, for sure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Casper High Group Chat</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>then phantom totally saved the day bro</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>hes like the coolest e v e r </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>whered he go though? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>who cares? He totally tanked that ghost! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>hes also a ghost isnt that even a little weird to you guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>oh lighten up valerie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>he saves us from bad ghosts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>all ghosts are bad ghosts!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>box ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>wdym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>the box ghost? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>who? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>and you hate ghosts ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>the box ghost haunts cardboard boxes hes mildly annoying at best </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>still a bad ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>give it a rest valerie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>danny phantom is totally cool!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>yeah he totally yote that ghost! R a d ! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>please tell me he said yeet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>he totally did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>how would a ghost know modern slang? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>that totally just upped his street cred! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ughhh </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>or made him suspicious </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>if hes a ghost how would he know a vine? Or even how to use memes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>hes a teenager valerie you think he wouldnt keep up with it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>still… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>whatd i miss </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>DANNY PHANTOM! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>not just cool! awesome!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>the nerds right for once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>DANNY PHANTOM ROCKS </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>fucking ghosts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>hes so d r e a m y </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>seriously if you thirst for him again I Will Hurl </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>then hurl away goth bitch </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Star: </b>
  <span>you could use to lose a few pounds </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>hold tf up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>you did NOT </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>if anyone needs me ill be hiding from sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>mmh yeah that was a little low star</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Star: </b>
  <span>h a as if</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>ignore her shallow ass sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ill beat her ass instead </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>or dont get suspended again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>your parents will blame me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>yeah but theyre stupid </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>she deserves a boot up the ass </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>or we can just let it go and see if karma gets her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>i dont need you fighting my battles</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>and i dont need you getting expelled </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>just fuck off danny! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>FINE! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>FINE! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>if i were star</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>id run</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two bros chillin in the hot tub </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>why do i wanna cry but also punch a wall fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>sam is so fucking infuriating and idk what to do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>shes going to get herself expelled from this shitty school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>then shes never gonna be able to see us again!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>dude chill out! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>i know that shes had issues! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>and ik its a sore topic!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>but jesus fcuk dude what are we gonna do without her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>let her cool off and cool off yourself before trying to talk again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>shes gonna fight star get a detention and be done with it </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>if she gets in another fight this month she gets suspended</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>if she gets suspended three times in one marking period she gets expelled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>theres no way lancer or the principal will let this slide </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>what are we gonna do if she leaves tuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>danny youre overthinking this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>she hasnt been suspended since october </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>hh </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>i know, tucker. But i just- what would we do without sam?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>fail, accidentally unleash the fright knight again, end up on skulkers island, literally anything she stops from happening </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>youre helping so much </span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>you asked! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>im sorry tuck :( </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>at least school is almost out </span>
</p><p>
  <b>jealousy thy name is tucker: </b>
  <span>gonna blow some steam in the ghost zone? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hero complex: </b>
  <span>walker almost yote me into jail last time ill pass </span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Casper High Group Chat </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>i wish i felt bad for star shes my best friend but she kind of got what she deserved </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>so you do have a fucking soul </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>i still totally hate you dont get me wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>but attacking someones weight is Not Cool </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>would you look at that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>who knew id ever scrape up some respect for you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>ill be insulted later so thank you uwu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>schools out wanna head to nasty burger? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>homework</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>same here </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>algebra :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>ill do it later lets hang</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>or</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>no please dont</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>study session at the nasty burger?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>tf does that mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>she wants us to ‘get along’ and try to learn something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>AS IF </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>hey wed all do better on lancers test tmr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>yeah i probably should i cant cheat for shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>you know that why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>dont judge ME emo girl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>i am GOTH!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>there is a difference </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>yeah but you were totally an eboy </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you said youd never bring that up again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>wait wait do you have pictures? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>pics or it didnt happen </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>no i deleted them all </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>and we never mentioned it again until now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>under a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sworn oath </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>ah fuck wait nO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>hand it over traitor </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>was this from middle school? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>yeah he owes me fifty dollars</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>ohhh this was some serious shit huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>IT WAS ONE WEEK! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>yeah bro but like that one week did Not look good on you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>my skater aesthetic was Mangled </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>then wheres your thrasher huh </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>reduced to atoms </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>danny was an eboy? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>eboys are hot tho like chains and the edginess </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>this is emo appropriation </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>look middle school was hard on everyone lets just drop it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>no way </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>i wasnt even interested in boys lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>amity park was ghost free smh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>wait how come i never saw danny in middle school </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>wait good point id remember an eboy even if it was for a week </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>wow im Flattered you guys :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>he went to a different middle school for 8th grade</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>and boy am i glad i got out of there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>huh anyways im at nasty burger if we’re actually studying </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>oh me too! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>wait up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>ill go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>honestly why not </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>fine but just bc my nerds are going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>awwww sam you do care!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alrighty, next chapter is all about danny boy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tech Kink: sam said Loser Squad Rights <br/>Phanten changed the chat name to Loser Squad Rights<br/>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: danny ily but not the time <br/>Phanten: yeeaaaah ik :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Danny coming out! V proud of my boy- just a lil taste for they gays out there uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>B E W A R E ! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>danny i thought you went to casper middle? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>uh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>please Dont </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>sam please </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>i mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>danny</span>
  </em>
  <span> didnt go to casper middle </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>whats that supposed to mean </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>well i mean hes not wrong danny fenton or phantom have never set foot in that building </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>you do realize your just confusing me more right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>yall</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>ill tell you </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> nasty burger ok </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>im gonna hold you to it fenton</span>
</p><p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Casper High Group Chat </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>jazz: </b>
  <span>is danny there? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>hes fine jazz chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jazz: </b>
  <span>okay well just be careful </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>im Fine </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>also please ask mom is sam and tucker are allowed over bc i dont wanna talk with her rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jazz: </b>
  <span>idk why ur asking theyre so busy in the basement</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>… u rite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>is your nerd squad on the way or what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>we’re there you bonehead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jazz: </b>
  <span>okay well,,, be safe. Be home by 10 ok mom doesnt trust the dark</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>ghosts?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jazz: </b>
  <span>ghosts. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>UUUUGH fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B E W A R E ! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>ok well i had to go home but SPILL </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>spill what </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>god i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>come on danny just tell me! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>well i mean its not exactly an easy conversation topic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>im gonna say it but just</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>idk how</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>put thumbs on screen and tap </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>oh haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>you know what i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>dude u good </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>im Dandy just nervous </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>just,,, danny?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> WHAT IS THERE TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT JESUS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>EVERYTHING SAM THERE IS EVERYTHING TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>hey breathe dude </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>im fine im gucci im just stressin </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> if youre talking like that your obviously stressed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>no matter what it is ill never stop being your friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> you know that right? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>yee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>sam said Loser Squad Rights </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Phanten </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed the chat name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Loser Squad Rights</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> danny ily but not the time </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>yeeaaaah ik :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>anyways im trans </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>not how i expected that to go down </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> thats it? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> i mean not to downplay the importance of knowing yourself and how stressful it is ect but thats it? Idc who you used to be bc i know and support danny fenton aka danny phantom, the worlds most thick headed half ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>hey wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> nope i speak only the truth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>danny fenton is a dumbass but also a pretty good hero </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>:-) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>you shouldve seen him as an egirl it was awful </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> delete the pics right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>…. Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>T U C K E R</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>YOU LOOKED SO UNCOMFORTABLE AND STUPID I HAD TO IM SORRY </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> owo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>delete them burn them idc but REMOVE THEM FROM THIS WORLD </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>what if i sent them into the ghost zone? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>oh yeah great idea tuck </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>skulker gets ahold of it and the price on my head goes up or he uses it against me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>…..fair point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian: </b>
  <span>danny in one of those skirts with the whole upside down cross makeup? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>god 8th grade was hard </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> what so what about dash</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>oh HA HA yeah he didnt notice me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>which is why when he started his casual antagonization of me i thought i was found out :’) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tech Kink: </b>
  <span>he hit a growth spurt between 8th and 9th </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>god that was awful mom was buying me new jeans every other week</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> damn </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>have you ever grown six inches in three months sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> does growing out hair count </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phanten: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian:</b>
  <span> then no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fenton Fenton Fenton Fenton</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>dannyboy: </b>
  <span>so i finally came out to sam </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jazzle Dazzle: </b>
  <span>OH IM SO PROUD!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dannyboy: </b>
  <span>thank</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JackDad: </b>
  <span>best gateway to stable romantic relationship slugger </span>
</p><p>
  <b>dannyboy: </b>
  <span>dad were just friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mother Dearest: </b>
  <span>we know sweetie </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mother Dearest: </b>
  <span>for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>dannyboy: </b>
  <span>whats that supposed to mean??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JackDad: </b>
  <span>well you too obviously have chemistry together!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JackDad: </b>
  <span>just think, she could be the girl you hunt ghosts with forever!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dannyboy: </b>
  <span>its not like that dad she just my friend </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jazzle Dazzle: </b>
  <span>well whenever you guys are done </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jazzle Dazzle: </b>
  <span>im rly happy for you danny :) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mother Dearest: </b>
  <span>oh yes! Im glad youre comfortable around her like you are with tucker! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>JackDad: </b>
  <span>YES OF COURSE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dannyboy: </b>
  <span>thanks, you guys :) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>JackDad: </b>
  <span>anytime my boy!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JackDad: </b>
  <span>uh by the way could you bring the ecto transmitter to the lab i think i left it by the fudge </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DANNYMAY IS UPON US! i have a DannyMay 2020 work but honestly some prompts just dont hit hard enough :/ </p><p>anyways- find me! drawing fanart! eating tacos at a chinese restaurant! misspelling Tertiary! <br/>Tumblr: b-one-b-oi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. doomed, anyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sam: ST O P THE DEVITO MEMES <br/>danny: oh im sorry <br/>danny: didnt realize you were a Coward sam<br/>techno geek: take cover theres about to be a war</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yALL! THANK YOU! FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!!! &lt;333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 YALL MAKE MY D A Y!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Casper High Group Chat </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>danny phantom </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>yeah what about him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>hes so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>hes super manly i wish i could be that cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>he literally just fights ghosts for us! For no reason! How brave is that! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>he might have a motive </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>like gaining our trust to turn on us?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>what no </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>maybe he has a reason for fighting ghost like not a malevolent one </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>its obviously so he can woo me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>Uh s ure plausible </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>maybe he has some sort of tragic backstory! Like Spider-Man! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>thatd be cool! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>or hes just a clinical dumbass with a massive hero complex </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>any other theories</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>uh oh someone cant handle the truth </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>maybe hes just trying to protect amity park</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>i mean we’re like ghost central </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>todays just full of surprises</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>kwans actually smart</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>every dumbass gets their moment sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>so wheres yours </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>get Rekt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <em>
    <span>image23.png</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ST O P THE DEVITO MEMES </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>oh im sorry </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>didnt realize you were a Coward sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>take cover theres about to be a war </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>DANNY DEVITO ISNT EVEN FUNNY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>ILL END YOU DEVITO IS PURE C A K E </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ITS JUST BC YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>HE IS A GOD SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>HES AN OVERWEIGHT WHITE MAN </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>HES ONE OF THE SEXIEST MEN ALIVE </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>HE IS N O T ! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>HE EVEN STANDS BY YOUR MORALS SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>HES AGAINST EVERYTHING I STAND FOR</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>WHERES YOUR PROOF </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>MY ULTIMATE TRUMP CARD YOU SINNER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <em>
    <span>image24.png</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ive been a fool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>i just got whiplash</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>this was enlightening </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>respect the 4’10” god or else </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>its safe for now </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>how many danny devito memes do you have </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>not enough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ive been on your phone danny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>dont</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>bet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>s a m </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>an entire folder is too many danny im sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>at least i dont have nightmares abt r/techgore </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>i really had that coming huh </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>what the fuck </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>the loser squad holds no blows </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>youd be surprised </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>there is a bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>its low but theres still a bar </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>like trashing tuckers pda despite it being a peice of shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>SHE IS A HISTORICAL PART IN OUR JOURNEY TO THE CELL PHONE </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>ill stop you right there bud </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>you three are really weird </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>you dont know the half of it </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>ugh wish it wasnt so weird </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>youve seen nothing yet </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>yo whos playing doomed </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Paulina: </b>
  <span>that nerd game? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>its not a nerd game its really good! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>be careful at level 12 lancer hides there and steals the keys last minute </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>danny and i are on yall wanna form a party </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>a party with the geeks?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>theyre not bad ive played against them before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>i can join but maybe later </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>awww come on </span>
</p><p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>youre like the best though! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>girls cant game nerd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>…. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>give me a few minutes </span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>hey dash have you ever made funeral arrangements </span>
</p><p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>IS THAT A FUCKING THREAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>sam is gonna murder you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>--- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daniel Fenton </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>added </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, and Kwan Li</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daniel Fenton </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ghost boy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Samantha Manson </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Chaos </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tucker Foley </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Friar Tuck</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ghostboy: </b>
  <span>we’re using this chat its faster than doomeds </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dash Baxer </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Jackson </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>ghost boy? What some danny phantom wanna be </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>the two idiots chose their names as jokes </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>i did at least </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>theres no way youre chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kwan: </b>
  <span>theyre like the highest ranking player</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>join the party and see for yourself </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>no its rly sam trust me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>no fucking way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>ha </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>theres a side quest in level five that ive been dying to get done</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>ooooh ik what ur talking abt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>just remember no going to level 0 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>you dont get out </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>how would you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>cause this is my second account </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kwan Li </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Dragon Warrior</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dragon Warrior: </b>
  <span>so level 5? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>why not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>ight lets go then </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>hey theres a health pack behind the fourth spider web </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>aW SICK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>hey watch out for flying spiders </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>bit late there danny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>dash and kwan should go around the right </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>tucker and i can go left</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>that leaves fentit for the charge!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>yeah cause danny has an intangibility bonus </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>hence the username </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>oh look at me im danny fenton and i have ghost stuff fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>whatever dash im going in with intangibility and invisibility </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>tucker and i will take out the harder mobs over here and dash and kwan should be good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dragon Warrior: </b>
  <span>these spiders hit like my mom </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>they hit like fenton lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>so they pack 50 damage with a ray bump </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>shut up and tell me whats in there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>uh fuck you first of all </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>a chest some mobs a spawner egg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>grab the egg and skrrt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>what will that do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>give us a shittone more mobs to fight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>OH COME ON</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>then well get the spider queens crown </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dragon Warrior: </b>
  <span>what does it do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>fuck why didnt you say theyd target the egg bearer sam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>well youre so used to being targeted i figured you wouldnt notice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>oof rip danny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>yep sam manson best goth friend a guy could ask for </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>get your twink ass over here </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I A M </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>N O T</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> A T W I N K </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>im crying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>danny fenton teenage twink </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>what happens if i drop the egg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>ya know on accident</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chaos: </b>
  <span>we have to start over and i skin you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost child: </b>
  <span>i can live with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friar Tuck: </b>
  <span>maybe ill just not link the space exploration program then </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>now that wasnt very plus ultra of you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson: </b>
  <span>STICK BITCH GET OVER HERE </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ghost boy: </b>
  <span>IM COMING </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>seriously though any crack ideas motivation to write is gone hh-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The WÖRM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>techno geek: the cold goth indifference <br/>techno geek: its crushing <br/>danny: very scary sam<br/>danny: we’re quaking <br/>sam: first of all fuck you guys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SKSJDJSM IM SO SORRY FOR VANISHING I HATE SUMMER WRITING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Casper High Group Chat</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>for the love of FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>I AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>NOT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>A T W I N K ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>twink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <em>
    <span>twink</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>twink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <em>you will die in 37 hours</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>:/ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>the cold goth indifference </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>its crushing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>very scary sam</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>we’re quaking </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>first of all fuck you guys </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>i thought nerds went to bed at like 9 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>tuckers a nerd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>im a loser</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>cause theres such a big difference </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>there is </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>i like school danny doesnt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>… fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>why arent you </span>
  <em>
    <span>losers</span>
  </em>
  <span> asleep then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>depression</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>ill sleep when im dead</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>sleep is a waste of valuable time </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>why are you guys so sad wtf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>well it all started-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>[insert tragic backstory about the puppy he never got] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>how dare you remind me of that entire thing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>wait what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>e m b e r </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>im gonna stop you right there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>yeaaah i agree</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>why? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>shes the b e s t </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>shes a ghost dash </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>her song was stupid anyways</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>eMBEEERRR YOU WILL REMEMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>alright ember was creepy but what about walker</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>oh would you look at the time </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>gotta blast-</span>
</p>
<p><b>sam: </b>*squints*</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>listen-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>its not that i hate that guy and every single thing he stands for</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>its just that i despise him so much it physically hurts </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>pardon my language</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>but who the frick frack snacc pack diddly dack patty wack does he think he is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>i think i just had a stroke reading that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>tucker is tired ™ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>&gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>dude its like 3 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>idc &gt;:( </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>is tmr saturday or friday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>or sunday what day of the week-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>its saturday morning dash</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>its literally,,, on ur phone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>i know that emo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>im smart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>as a rock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <em>
    <span>dont disrespect dwayne the rock johnson in front of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>:o</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>tucker put him on a leash p le as e</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>hes an escape artist sam </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>i cant be li ve yall dont like the man the myth the legend </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>hes THE ROCK </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>how DONT you like him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>nope going to bed night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>okay sam </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>what about moana</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>Thats entirely Different daniel fenton</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>what can i say except </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>delete this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>YOURE WELCOME </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>why does this make me want to bang my head on a wall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>uh oh tuckers down </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>can we get an f in the chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>he deserves nothing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>sam said fuck tucker rights </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>techno geek: </b>
  <span>rude</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>no regrets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>it is 3 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>and i just made chicken nuggets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>d a m n </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>dash out here living the life</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>stfu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>:/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>id probably get mugged halfway down the stairs </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>your parents jump out of the wall </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>LMAO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>halfway to the kitchen for water they spring out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>g h o s t !’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>bruh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>welcome to 3 30 chaos can i take your order </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Valerie: </b>
  <span>can i have a large worm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>oh worm yeah np </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>danny not the w̴̦͋̉͋ ̴̳̮͍̈ǒ̵̟̻͆̀ͅ ̵̟̳̹͝r̶͖͙͈͌̋ ̴͕͍̐m̸̢͍̈́͐̚</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>oh god no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <span>sam go to bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>but danny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>you are about to give her the w̸͕͖͚̿̏̑̿ ̷̧͝ͅő̸̥̩͂͒ ̷̻͍̇͋͠r̶͉̟̠̬͋̀̒ ̷͈̐m̶̹̍͑͜</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>danny: </b>
  <em>
    <span>begone demon </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sam: </b>
  <span>t̸̮͓̭̦́̓͂̿h̵̹̪̫̲̎e̵̲͕̯̍͜ ̴̯̟͍͇͊͌́̍̕w̷̺̚ǒ̷̳͜͝ṙ̴͖̭͓͂̎̚m̴̨̛̲͕̭͊͊̆͜ ̴̛̞̱̊̓̌̋m̵̧̹͕͚̓͋́̂̈́ǘ̵̡̱̞͂̓͆s̶͍̋̌͌t̴̖̖̳́̎̑̊n̶̯̜̖͂̊͒'̴͓̭͇̰̪̀t̷̫͎͒͑̚ ̴̧̣̞̜͐̀̄p̸͙̾̿͊̔ė̵͔͕̮͓͖̅̃͑̈́ṟ̴̡̨́̌́͌̅i̷̤͔̦͈͊s̶̡͕͎̯͕͑͂̏͘͝ḧ̶̙͉̼̱̬́̈͝</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>football pro: </b>
  <span>what the hippity hoppity FUCK</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TYSM for reading! I'm unsure of where to go with this but whatever, hope you enjoyed! </p><p>seriously where are all the chat fics-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>